


【盾冬】美国队长关于审判巴恩斯的演讲

by oceanmoonhurricane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane





	【盾冬】美国队长关于审判巴恩斯的演讲

“所有观看这场直播的观众，你们好，我是史蒂夫罗杰斯，一名二战老兵。今天我以巴基巴恩斯的挚友与爱人的身份站在这里，讲述我所认识的巴恩斯。”

“1918年，我出生在布鲁克林的贫民区，因为天生体弱又是早产儿，医生断定我活不过十个月。但是我的母亲没有放弃，她给了我她所能给予的最好的一切。在艰难的生存与生活中，她教会我生命中最重要的信条：永远顽强，绝不向命运低头。”

“作为一个被贫穷与病痛折磨的孩子，我的童年乏然无味，唯一能为我贫瘠生活增添一点色彩的大概就是多管闲事带来的疼痛与伤痕。我曾以为我这一生不过如此了，挨揍，挨饿，在某一天被哮喘或者心脏病夺去生命，然后孤独死去。直到1930年，我遇到了我的第二位守护天使*——詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯。”

“我叫他巴基，有时候也叫他巴克。他出生在布鲁克林的一个中产阶级家庭，他的父亲是詹姆斯巴恩斯，母亲是安娜丘吉尔，他还有一个可爱的小妹妹，瑞贝卡巴恩斯。自巴基第一次把我从霸凌的拳头下救出并带回家，他们便毫无保留的接纳我，照顾我，就像他们总是抱着善意对待世界上其他陌生人一样。他们是平凡人，是与每一位走在街道上，为生活奔波的美国的广大中产阶级相似的好人。你身边那个招呼你去吃饼干的邻居家夫人，那个笑眯眯与你打招呼的便利店叔叔，那个戴蝴蝶结的小女孩，他们就是巴恩斯先生，巴恩斯夫人，巴恩斯家的小妹妹。”  
“巴基与我是来自布鲁克林的孩子。我们也在87区的小学读书，也在那棵已经一百岁的橡树下顽笑，布鲁克林的桥索和每一条街道我们都奔跑过，探索过。这片土地里浸着我们的热泪和欢笑，我们的疼痛与成长，就像此时此刻的每一位布鲁克林和布鲁克林之外的孩子，不管你出走多远，家乡与挚爱会铭记你的过去。”  
“朋友们，巴基巴恩斯不是生来就是杀人机器，他会神采飞扬也会垂头丧气，他会哭会笑会生气也会原谅，他是一个活生生的人类。他有亲人，有过去，有来处，有血肉；他是儿子，是哥哥，是爱人，还是一名军人。”

“通过我的朋友山姆威尔逊，我与许多退伍军人打过交道。他们满怀着使命感与责任感走上战场，然后带着疲惫与创伤回到人群。他们为这个国家付出了一切，最后却被抛弃，只能带着满身的格格不入参加关于心理创伤的集会，就像我与巴基。”  
“作为二战老兵，我们已经为这个国家奉献了我们所能奉献的一切。沉睡冰中的七十年，我无数次梦到过我挚爱的男孩，在梦里我们度过了无数个恬静的一生，幸福似乎触手可及。但是不管假设的命运有多么美好，我们从未后悔走上战场。因为当我们有能力让事情变得更好，我们就应该去做。”  
“巴基巴恩斯是我见过最善良，最勇敢，最忠诚的人，他把此生最好的时间奉献给了国家，然后被俘虏，被折磨，再被反复杀戮。好人是否应得苦难？命运杀死年轻的巴恩斯中士，再让他被利用被冰冻被洗脑，让他去做违背自己天性的事，然后某些人得以以审判的名义宣称他有罪，妄图将巴恩斯中士彻底谋杀，只留下冬日战士的恶名。”

“你爱的人无助的站在法庭上，你无法抚平他备受苦难与疼痛的七十年，也无法让他远离来自高高在上者的责难与审视，我如何让你们体会这种无能为力的切肤之痛？”  
“当我在法庭上与一位法官争执，怒气侵占我的大脑，我开始思考我是否应该干脆放弃说服这些被蒙蔽了眼睛的自认伟大的官僚。我可以用一百种手段让他们体会被洗脑，被控制的痛苦，就像巴基曾经经历的那样。这样是否可以让他们生出人类应有的同理心与同情心？让他们不辨是非的眼睛看到，巴基是一名受害者，一名遭受了长达一生折磨的受害者。”  
“巴基曾担心我为了救他已经失去理智*，实际上不，我不会。因为我绝不用恶人施加到巴基身上的手段去报复，这是对我爱的人的侮辱。整个三十年代巴基都在做一件事——保护我。如果说我的母亲教会了我坚强的品质，那么是巴基让我更直观的学习到我该如何去保护别人，与他的情谊一直让我变成更好的人。我知道，高尚的品格不是对他人的要求，而是对自我的尊重与约束。我从巴基身上能看到上帝赠予人类的所有美好的品质，并时刻庆幸此生得以与此人并肩同行。”

“我还记得1932年，巴基因为帮助一位被抢劫的女士而受伤。这件事情导致他住了半个月的医院，小腹留下一道一指长的伤疤，出院时他开玩笑说这道疤是他的英勇勋章。”  
“巴基巴恩斯确实应该得到一枚英勇徽章！一枚真正的，回报他的勇敢与苦难的英勇徽章，而不是一个有罪宣判。”

“朋友们，如果你是一名母亲，你是否认识到你的儿子在受苦？如果你并非独生，你是否知道你的兄弟在经受折磨？军人，那些为国家奉献一生的军人，你是否察觉你的战友在遭受不公？难道巴基巴恩斯不应该得到无罪释放，得到他被迫失去的七十年的好时光？难道是他欠这个国家，不是这个国家欠他？”  
“是时候，我们应该再思考一次，美国国旗上星星的光辉来自何处？这偌大的国土，能否给一个遭受不公的好人宁静一隅？”  
“我坚持，巴基巴恩斯无罪。我坚持！巴基巴恩斯，无罪！”

 

*梗来自漫画

\------------------end------------------


End file.
